The components in a two-component cartridge are mixed with one another in a mixing channel mounted on the cartridge. The cartridge and the mixing channel are usually connected to one another through a releasable bayonet lock.
When using these cartridges and mixing channels, the problem arises that during extended interruptions in operation not only the mass in the mixing channels hardens but the hardening continues for some millimeters into the neck of the cartridge so that when a new mixing channel is mounted obstructions occur and hardened material must be removed from the neck area of the cartridge.
In order to solve this problem, it is known to design the cartridge outlet openings in the form of two projecting small tubes. An insert piece sitting in the mixing channel dips into these small tubes so that the hardening occurs in the mixing channel and the mixing-channel insert piece. When removing the mixing channel the insert piece is also removed. A disadvantage of this known design is that the insert piece reduces the outlet cross section and thus considerable pressure must be applied onto the cartridge piston when emptying the cartridge.
It is furthermore disadvantageous that mixer and cartridge do not correspond to the common design and are thus not compatible therewith. The common design has a small tube with a separating wall thus forming two half-moon like outlet openings.
The cartridge outlet openings are in a second design formed by two bores arranged at a distance from one another. The insert piece consists in this case of a soft plastic and sealingly abuts the edge of the bores. Attention must be paid in this design that the channels extending through the insert piece are aligned with the aforementioned bores of the cartridge.
The purpose of the invention is to provide a two-component cartridge in such a manner that a mixing channel of common design can be used with the usual design of the cartridge, in which mixing channel occurs a premixing of the material components of the cartridge at the inlet into the mixing channel.